Scattered Petals
by Error in G
Summary: Just my newly-appointed place to dump drabbles and short oneshots. Read on! Rated T for sexual content that may show up.
1. Fairy Tales and Japanese Gardens

**DISCLAIMER: **_I acknowledge that none of the Harry Potter rights belong to me, nor did I create the Harry Potter series or any character originally in it. I take credit only for any original characters and/or the plot variations._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: _This is just my new place to deposit random oneshots and dribbles. Everything here will likely stay under 1500-ish words, or else be published as its own story… but we'll see. :] _

**Fairy Tales and Japanese Gardens**

_Here's much to do with hate, but more with love._

In the symphony of life, there are many discordant notes. Not always does the path you take lead you to greatness, and not always is it harmonious. In fact, very often the choices you make in life are not very sweet-sounding at all. Harmony is better left in fairy tales and Japanese gardens, where it belongs. After all, that is the only place that harmony can survive. It is an endangered species, all but extinct in most places of the world. This, of course, has messed up the entire musical and emotional world. You see, harmony used to feed off of discord, and love could thus strive in the world. However, with harmony so rare, discord runs rampant in areas… and love is suffering. Perhaps even beginning to die out altogether. Discord is the weed that chokes out love.

Nobody knows where it started… the system was perfectly balanced once. There was only as much discord as there was harmony to overcome it. But no more. Back when the piano greats were composing it was better; Beethoven, Bach, Chopin… the list goes on. They were advocates for the survival of love and of harmony. But no more. Now, discord goes unchecked and is allowed to mature into hate.

That's the story that I have to remind you of tonight, folks. The store of harmony's disappearance, of discord's rise to power. The changing of love into hate. It's the story of two families, two families that know very much about this. Indeed, they are experienced when it comes to this. Their harmony died, and their hate took over.

The families are, of course, the Weasleys and the Malfoys. Two big families in the wizarding world. Right… and wrong. Black and white. Day and night. That's what they are, and they know it.

_O brawling love! O loving hate! O any thing, of nothing first create! O heavy lightness! serious vanity!_

Ginny and Draco.

The pair of them are perhaps the biggest contradiction of the century. Of the world, perhaps. Since Adam and Eve, Romeo and Juliet, there has not been another couple more meant to be, and yet their path is perilous and forsaken by friends and family.

A Weasley and a Malfoy? Ridiculous. But that's what it is, folks. At least, what it's supposed to be. But how can two young people survive in a world in which their parents do not encourage them? How, in fact, can they go on together when their parents and friends so strongly discourage it? Well, that's they're story.

The Weasleys: Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron. The Montagues. They're joined by their allies: Harry, Hermione, and all the rest of Ginny's friends. Down to the very last one (with the exception of Luna). They stand ready to hold their ground and their daughter, facing off with the Capulets to the brutal end.

Speaking of which, we've come down to them, haven't we? The Capulets, the enemies of the former: Lucious and Narcissa. Plus all their friends, relatives, and the Dark Lord himself. And who would want to contend with the Dark Lord?

But Ginny and Draco have.

_Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health! _

Our little contradiction.

You see, there is one thing that the Montagues and the Capulets never learned, which is that love bears all things. For that is what the Bible says, correct? The most read, most copied book? Most quoted…

Love bears all things. Love takes battles in stride. Love forsakes her family for her lover, the object of her affection. Love is selfless, pure, holy, noble. Love is everything good in this world.

Love and harmony must coexist. Love and harmony… are like Draco and Ginny. A little bit of good in this evil, wicked world. A little bit of beautiful to pierce through the empty, through the dark… through the muddled discord.

Well, you know what happened to Romeo and Juliet. To Adam and Eve. To every pair of lovers in a long list of lovers gone before.

But if you don't know what happens to lovers, I'll leave you with this:

And they lived happily ever after.

**A/N: **So this is in response to raspberry-rave's challenge on the DG forums. Prompt: a touch of Shakespeare. Word count: 2500 max. Obviously the Shakespeare quotes (which are sprinkled throughout) aren't my own. Be patient. This is an interesting fic written late at night. Let's call it… experimental! Not at all my norm.


	2. Sensory Experience

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: _This isn't new... it's two-three years old. Feel free to make it whatever pairing you'd like... I know who it really is, though. ;D_

**Sensory Experience**

Warm fingers close slowly over my hand, the warmth of them spreading into my own fingers. The warmth seems to spread up my arm and through all my limbs, ending with a warm, tingling sensation that runs down my spine. I close my eyes as his thumb runs across my fingers, surrendering to the sensation. My skin seems to prickle softly where his skin touches it as the tingles in my spine fade away.

I feel fingers running slowly down my cheek, guiding my head to rest on his chest. I inhale deeply and can smell his strong, masculine scent. It tickles my nostrils as the air flows into my lungs, making me feel secure and warming me from the inside out. I relish each breath that holds more of him in it, floating in the air that I breathe.

I can hear his heart beating, my eyes still closed. It's a simple thing that I could hear with my head against anyone's chest, but this sound affects me like no one else's would. I surrender to my ears, listening intently to the even thumps of his heart. He draws breath and I can hear his lungs fill and then empty, adding to the symphony of noises that meet my ears. My own sigh finds my ears, but it is nothing compared to his. Still listening intently I can hear his voice as he whispers to me, the solo in this harmony of sounds. I am but a listener, someone who appreciates the work of a great composer now being performed and presented right before me.

My head I tilt up, my eyes fluttering open to look into his. Bright gray orbs gaze back into mine. My mind revels in the sight before me, forgetting all else. My eyes run across his face, savoring each sight, filled with awe and wonder at what I am beholding. I watch the transformation on his face as he smiles down at me, his mouth curving slightly upward and his eyes sparkling. I close my eyes but still I see the sight that is before them. Opening them again, I can only begin to appreciate the beauty that I am watching so intently.

I see him move slowly… moving closer to me; I feel his fingers tighten over mine; I hear his breathing catch slightly. I close my eyes and feel his lips press on mine. I taste his sweetness on my tongue, my taste buds wakening to welcome his flavor.

I surrender entirely to my five senses, living in the experience. I can feel his lips pressing gently on my own, sending shivers of excitement through my body, even as his hand still holds my own tightly. I smell his warm scent still when I inhale, and I can still hear his uneven breathing. I see his face so close to mine when my eyes flutter open for a brief moment, and I taste him on my tongue.

I vaguely wonder what it would like to have a sixth sense to add to this sensory experience.


	3. New

**New**

Percy Weasley was only five years old when she was born, and he remembered looking into her deep green eyes when she was mere minutes old. She had a mess of thin, red hair on her head, and the first time he'd touched it the locks had still been wet from birthing. He remembered having been banished from the room when his mother, Molly, had begun to gasp. Aunts and close friends had shooed him away, while Arthur remained completely absorbed in his wife, oblivious to where his sons were.

He remembered Bill, who was 11 at the time, had tried to get all his brothers to calm down and sit with him in the back bedroom. Certainly none of the women or either of their parents had time for them! But with the noise and the responsibility of Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron, Percy had been able to sneak away undetected.

Percy had crept down the stairs and to the outside of his parents bedroom, where he could hear the screams of his mother and the scuttling around of many feet. He heard the encouraging words, "breathe" and "push", and in between that he heard the shouts of his mother: "I can't!" He had been terrified. He hadn't been around a year ago, when Ron was born. All of the younger children had been shipped of, having been told that they were too young to understand or be exposed to childbirth. The same had happened this year, with their banishing to the back bedroom.

But he couldn't help himself, he just had to know what was going on… what was happening in there? It felt like forever that he knelt outside the door, with women occasionally coming and going, careful not to let him peak through the door as they did.

Finally, Molly was silent. He was afraid she had died, because much of the noise in the room ceased. And then… the most beautiful sound in the world: a baby's cry. Arthur had run out of the room to find his son creeping nearby, and swooped him up shouting "it's a girl!" And Percy had been the first to see the beautiful, wrinkle-faced doll. From that moment he felt a big-brotherly-ness that he hadn't yet felt before, and he knew... this was his little sister.


	4. You're So Beautiful

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I acknowledge that none of the Harry Potter rights belong to me, nor did I create the Harry Potter series or any character originally in it. I take credit only for any original characters and/or the plot variations._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Just a silly little one-shot I wrote at 2 AM one morning to reward myself for finishing revising a paper for Composition. Pairing is Malfoy/Parkinson, very true to the book kind of pairing. I've tried to capture Draco's personality in it. I also wrote it about two years ago._

**You're So Beautiful**

You take my hands in your own, squeezing them as you stare into my eyes. I can see the longing in your face looking back at me. Why me? Why now? _You're so beautiful._

The Shrieking Shack looms behind us, creaking slightly in the heavy wind that's blowing your hair across your eyes. I remove one of my hands from yours and push it away. My efforts are futile; your hairs will dance in the wind if they want to. _You're so beautiful._

You push my own hair back from where it falls across my forehead, but it, too, falls back down into my eyes. The brown hairs obstruct my view of your face until you finally push them behind my ears. _You're so beautiful._

"Kiss me." You order in a whisper, but it's no less an order. I take a step closer and lean forward until our lips meet. You immediately pull me roughly closer to you, your hands behind my back. I shiver, not from the cold or from the wind, because of you. _You're so beautiful._

I feel myself being pushed into the fence that blocks off the Shrieking Shack, the hard boards rough against my back. Your hands are on my face, holding it close to yours, kissing me fiercely and without reservation. _You're so beautiful._

You are so beautiful.


End file.
